


High School Is Hell But We Navigate It Well

by LivingInALonelyWorld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Fluff, M/M, Musical References, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Random - Freeform, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Why Did I Write This?, i need something to write when im bored, i'll write whatever ship i feel like writing whoo, i'm still pure i swear, jeonghan is a theatre boy™ - Freeform, okay maybe a few references, the title is a bmc reference but i promise there's no bmc, these might be chronological but not always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInALonelyWorld/pseuds/LivingInALonelyWorld
Summary: A collection of random high school one-shots with the above ships. No smut, but cuddles and making out aplenty. Some play sports, some do theatre, some do nothing. You'll catch on. I hope you enjoy!!





	1. All I Ask of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome! This is a bit of a short chapter, but it's a good preface to what this will be: pure, shameless fluff. I hope you really love it, and enjoy!!

“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan’s mom seems pleased to see me, ushering me in. “I was hoping you’d come by.”

“Is he shutting himself in his room and not talking to anyone?” Before I’m even done speaking, she nods.

“It’s worse than sophomore year.” She says solemnly, and I bite my lip. The spring musical in sophomore year was Annie Get Your Gun, and Jeonghan got a callback for Frank Butler. Just like this year, he had one day to prepare. Everyone in our friend group and everyone who knows Jeonghan, in general, have agreed to never speak of what happened again.

“I was hoping I could visit him?” I ask timidly, and she nods again.

“Hopefully you can talk some sense into him.”

“Unlikely,” I mumble, heading upstairs slowly. “Hannie?” I tap lightly on the door to Jeonghan’s bedroom, poking my head in. He’s sitting in the center of the room in one of my sweatshirts and short shorts. His hair is half up in a ponytail, but most of it has fallen out at this point. “Can I come in?”

“Be my guest, if you can find a place to sit,” He mumbles, not even turning around. I glance around, taking in the sheer amount of papers on the floor and on his bed. His laptop is open in front of him and he’s surrounded by pens and highlighters. 

“All this for callbacks?” I ask gently, moving some sheet music and sitting on the edge of the bed. Jeonghan sighs, running a hand through his already beyond messy hair. 

“Yeah, I know it’s crazy, but I just really want this part, you know?” He groans. I nod, but before I can speak, he continues. “I’ve wanted to be in Phantom of the Opera since I was four years old, and now I’m a senior, and I’m one of the two people competing for Erik, and I just can’t imagine actually getting to play him-” He cuts himself off and buries his head in his hands. “Oh god, I can’t do this.” 

“Of course you can,” I coo, sliding off the bed and rubbing his back. “You’re the most talented actor in the school, of course you’ll get the part.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m your boyfriend.” He mumbles childishly, leaning into me and looking up. Laughing softly, I lean down and brush my lips against his nose.

“Un-uh. Nothing to do with it.” He pouts and attempts to poke my nose, but misses and hits my eye.

“Oh god!” He shoots up, turning around and cupping my face in his hands. “Are you okay?! I’m so sorry!!” I blink a few times, then nod. 

“Yoon Jeonghan, you are a menace. A cute menace sure, but…” I trail off, wiggling my eyebrows, and he slaps my arm. 

“Stopppppp!” He whines. I shake my head, and a mischievous smile finds its way onto his face. He scoots forward a little, sitting back on his knees, and places his hands on my shoulders. “Stop.” He says again, his voice a bit lower this time. My heart jolts a little like I’ve just been electrocuted and I narrow my eyes a bit.

“Make me,” I whisper, smirking. That seems to be the answer he was searching for. He leans forward, tilting his head and connecting our lips. My hands find their way to his hips and pull him until he’s sitting on my lap. Usually, we take things very slowly, but it appears Jeonghan is not in the mood for pacing ourselves today. Not that I’m complaining much. I rub a finger down his side and he reaches down and taps one of my hands, one of our pre-agreed consent motions. I slip a hand under his sweatshirt, resting it on the curve of his side. His skin is warm, but he doesn’t flinch away from the coldness of my own hands. The sweatshirt is riding up slightly, and finally, he pulls it over his head, pressing himself even closer to me. My hands slide up his back as he pushes me down to the floor, his lips moving to my neck. He feathers kisses down to my collarbone, bites gently, and then works his way back up.

“I love you so much.” He whispers, giving me a proper kiss. 

“I love you too.” I smile up at him, rubbing small circles on his back. “Feel better?”

“Very much so.” He slides backward so he’s no longer straddling me, pulling his(read: my) sweatshirt back on. “Now, can you listen to this part and make sure I’ve got the notes right?” I almost laugh at his all-business tone, especially with the post-kiss blush still in full effect, but nod.

“Of course, baby.”

 

\--------------The Next Day--------------

 

“Callbacks should be just about over now…” I mumble, checking my watch for the third time in a minute. Junhui laughs quietly and then goes back to texting someone, presumably Minghao. 

“Don’t worry your pretty butt off, your even prettier boyfriend will be here soon with great news about his new role as Erik, the Phantom of the Opera.” He says the last bit in a very over-dramatic tone, and I poke him in the leg with my stick. He doesn't take kindly to that, sticking his tongue out and turning away. “I think you forget that Hao is on stage crew, and therefore I have an in to behind-the-scenes pictures of our dear Hannie.” I weigh the odds for a second and then put down everything I’m carrying, ready to make a desperate plea.

“Cheolie!!!” Before I can start begging, I hear. a voice from behind me. I turn around and am greeted with a flushed and grinning Jeonghan. “I got the part! I got the Phantom!!” 

“I knew it!” I almost yell, holding my arms out. He jumps onto me, wrapping his legs around my waist. Pressing his lips to mine quickly, he pulls back and lets out a victory cry. 

“I did it!!” 

“You sure did.” I cup his chin with one hand and pull him back for another kiss. This kiss lasts longer, and Hannie is twisting a hand into my hair when-

“Still here, dumbasses.” Junhui snorts, waving. Hannie immediately drops to the floor, embarrassed, and Jun laughs again. “Congrats Jeonghan, that’s awesome.”

“Yeah, really,” I say softly, and he squeezes my hand.

“Thanks, guys. I can’t wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave any comments, prompts, or suggestions, I love hearing your opinions and I will 100% do gift chapters. Have a wonderful evening/day!!


	2. Lattes and “I Love You”s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!! It'll be rare to have two updates so close, but I got really excited and just wanted to make this for my friend. I hope you enjoy it!!

My camera whirs as I press the shutter button over and over, trying to capture the raw emotion on Jeonghan’s face. He’s currently practicing Music of the Night, and he truly is an amazing actor. Every bit of his posture and voice screams ‘Phantom’. He finishes and Makenzie mimes pulling off his mask...and the lights go on.

“Perfect!” The director yells, a huge grin on his face. “That’s a wrap for today, see you all tomorrow. Don’t forget to email if you can’t make it!” Jeonghan jumps down from the stage and walks towards me as I gather my binder, where I had been taking notes.

“Was that okay?” He asks, chewing nervously on his lip. 

“That was great, Jeonghan!” I say as excitedly as I can whilst packing up my bag. “I can’t wait until we start on the real backstage stuff!”

“I bet,” He laughs softly, gesturing to my camera. “But I’m sure you don’t mind taking behind the scenes pictures?” 

“Nah, not really,” I admit, swinging the bag onto my head and walking towards the door. “I bet Seungcheol will love them too.” Winking, I hold the door open for Jeonghan. He shakes his head and walks through it, humming a tune under his breath.

“Speaking of hot lacrosse players, how’s the boyfriend?” He teases, flicking my arm. 

“Fine,” I mutter, blushing and looking down at my camera. “We’re going for Starbucks after his practice.” Jeonghan nods and checks his phone in the same motion.

“You’re so good with that. I still call them rehearsals and not practices. Did I tell you about the time I called halftime intermission?” I shake my head no, and he begins to regale me with the honestly hilarious tale. By the time we get outside of the school, we’re both practically in tears. “So basically-” he gasps, clutching his stomach. “I learned my lesson.” As our laughter slowly subsides, we walk towards the lacrosse field, where it appears they’re cooling down. Practice only runs 20 minutes past rehearsal, so it’s not really a surprising sight. Junhui catches my eye just as Jeonghan and I sit down, and he stares me dead in the eyes while pulling off his shirt. 

“This little shit-” I hiss under my breath, and Jeonghan looks over. 

“Ah,” He nods knowingly and then goes back to staring at Seungcheol’s ass. As usual. “Fight fire with fire, my dear.” I think about this for a second, and then blow Jun a kiss, intentionally biting my lip slightly afterward. I see the breath catch in his throat, and he narrows his eyes. 

After that, the boys finish up quickly. Junhui jogs towards me, fresh shirt in hand, and grins widely.

“Ready to go, love?” He asks, pulling me up by both hands and winking. I blush and he leans in, kissing me quickly and then pulling his shirt over his head. Stepping up to him, I twist my hands into his shirt and pull him towards me again, earning a few cheers and wolf-whistles from the team. All too familiar. 

“Should we say hi first?” My words are muffled, but he nods and pulls me towards the team.

“MINGHAO!!” A few of them shout. I wave shyly, still not quite used to the amount of excitement I bring to this team. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to it. They all start talking at once, and as they do, I spot Jeonghan and Seungcheol heading towards Cheol’s car. Hm. I’ll have to text him later. Snapping back to the here and now, I try my best to answer the questions they have. 

“Yes, rehearsal went well. Yes, we’re going to Starbucks. Yes, this sweatshirt is Jun's. No, you can’t touch my camera.” 

“So have you two...done the do?” Jackson asks, grinning. I shake my head and smirk.

“No answer coming out of me, sorry.” He groans and laughs. 

“Worth a try. Jun won’t tell us shit.” Everyone nods their assent, and I turn to pinch Jun’s cheek. 

“Good boy.” I coo teasingly, and the entire team explodes again. “Let’s go now?” I whisper. He nods and offers his arm. I take it, rolling my eyes but giggling. What a cutie. The walk to his car isn’t far, but we walk slowly, trading little stories from the day and from our respective activities. “...and that’s why you never, ever name the Scottish play in front of a bunch of theatre kids.” I finish as we reach the car. He kisses my hand and opens the car door for me, again playing the perfect gentleman. Sliding in, I smile up at him as he closes the door and loads his gear, making it all the way around and plunking down next to me. 

“Ready for Starbucks?” He asks, turning on the car. 

“Always.” I lean forward and turn on the audio system, plugging the aux cord into my phone. Nine In The Afternoon starts blaring as we pull out of the parking lot, and I finally let myself relax. As we drive, I just watch Jun. Everything about him is so energized, from his fingers tapping on the steering wheel to the light bobbing of his head to the music. I’m not the one to ask, there’s a reason I’m on stage crew, but in my personal opinion his voice is fantastic. He emanates this aura of pure joy and warmth, and it’s honestly just fun to watch. Two songs later, we’re at Starbucks, and I’m rudely yanked out of my boyfriend appreciation session.

“Go sit down.” He whispers, rubbing a hand up and down my back. 

“Mkay.” I melt a little bit and wander over to our usual table by the window. Pulling out my phone, I send a quick text to Jeonghan. 

To: Hannie  
I saw you going home with Cheol  
I expect full details

A few seconds later, the texting bubble pops up. 

From: Hannie  
;)

To: Hannie  
You're nasty

I close my phone, not expecting a response for a while. Jun sits down not a second later, flicking his hair out of his eyes and setting my drink down in front of me. Chai latte, my favorite. I turn to check the name to see what ridiculous way they misspelled it this time, but instead there are just three words. ‘I love you’. He asked them to write ‘I love you’ on my cup. I inwardly squeal, trying to hide my facial expression and failing miserably. 

“You had them write ‘I love you’ on my cup?” I squeak out, trying to sound chill and again, failing.

“I did.” He winks and blows a straw wrapper across the table. I laugh and catch it, balling it up.

“You’re a dork.” I throw the balled up paper at him, but he swats it away just in time.

“Well, in that case, you’re in love with a dork.” He tosses a sugar packet at my face. I sigh dramatically, leaning back in my chair and taking a deep sip of my latte. 

“That is, sadly, true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I did mention Jackson very briefly, but if you guys are wondering about that, he won't be a major role. I really just needed a quick person and he worked. I also mentioned a girl named Makenzie! She is playing Christine in Phantom, so she'll show up every once in a while, but again, not that important. I mainly put her in for the same friend I wrote this chapter for(hi) so! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this short lil fluffy Junhao chapter. Have a lovely day/night my dears, leave any comments, suggestions, or prompts!


	3. Jello Shot! It's Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their annual Halloween sleepover, and shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! It's National Kissing Day, so I thought I'd show all their first kiss stories. Plus a little Jeongcheol thing at the end ;;)). I hope you enjoy, and I hope you have a lovely day!

Jeonghan stretches and then slumps forward, groaning. The streaks of chalk in his hair are fading, but he still makes a fantastic Harley Quinn. I took off my Joker makeup when we got home from school, but I’m still wearing the outfit. “You know what sucks?” He hisses out, voice hoarse. “Blocking for 3 hours straight, followed by 2 hours of singular vocal practice. On Halloween. That sucks.” 

“Sorry baby,” I mumble, rubbing his back. He leans into me and looks around. Everyone has gathered for our annual Halloween sleepover, which is always interesting. We all decided not to go trick or treating this year, mainly because we can just buy our own candy(there are about ten bags of assorted sweets in the center of the room). Soonyoung and Seokmin are right across from Jeonghan and me, cuddling. Soonyoung is in a cropped black sweatshirt, cat ears, and tight, black, shiny leggings. He claims he’s a cat, but everyone else has silently agreed he’s just trying to tease Seokmin. Unfortunately for those of us who would like to speak to either of them tonight, Seokmin is doing the same. He’s a mob boss, with tight black pants, a partially unbuttoned shirt, slicked-back hair and sunglasses. His leather jacket is currently behind them. 

“So,” Jihoon says from where Jisoo and he are sitting. They’re dressed as Thing 1 and Thing 2, a scarily accurate joke. “What first?” Minghao shrugs. He and Junhui are leaning into each other slightly. They went as Batman and Robin, Junhui making a surprisingly good Bruce Wayne.

“Maybe truth or dare? Or like group truths to start?” Hao suggests. A chorus of “yeah, sure” answers, and he beams happily. 

“Group truth for the couples!” Jihoon shouts. “Tell us the story behind your first kisses!” Everyone turns to look at Hannie and me, but I shake my head and point to Hansol and Seungkwan. 

“I guess we’ll go first?” Hansol phrases the statement like a question, smoothing out his shirt. He’s dressed as a vampire, all sleek black and curved edges. Seungkwan went for the other end of the spectrum. He’s a zombie, fake blood and dirt smudged everywhere. 

“Sure,” Seungkwan shrugs. “It’s not all that interesting, really. We were hanging out one day last year after a game. It was a couple weeks after we got together, and he said something really cute, so I just kissed him.”

“Aww that’s so sweet,” Chan coos from where he’s scrolling through his Instagram feed. He’s dressed as an angel, which is very fitting. Jeonghan nods and then points to Mingyu and Wonwoo. 

“Your turn.” He nuzzles further under my arm. Mingyu smiles and tightens his grip on Wonwoo’s hip. Mingyu is dressed as a hot version of Captain Hook, presumably from a musical judging from Hannie’s reaction to him, and Wonwoo is a genderbent Daenerys Targaryen. Nerds. 

“Sadly, ours is rather boring too. It was our third date, and Wonu here went on the silly ‘third date you either break up or kiss’ rant. I got tired of it, grabbed his face and kissed him.” A blush rises in both of their faces, and Wonwoo presses a kiss to Mingyu’s cheek.

“I think our first kiss was after we watched a movie?” Seokmin muses out loud. “It was kind of a mutual thing, we just both really wanted to kiss and so we did.”

“Sorta the same here, it was a mutual thing.” Junhui puts in his piece, and then the eyes are back on Jeonghan and me.

“It’s kind of embarrassing..” Hannie mumbles. “We were having a tickle war, and I ended up straddling him, and then I kissed him spur of the moment. It was fine until his mom walked in and just imagine how that looked…” Jisoo and Jihoon explode into uproarious laughter, everyone else following. “Guys!!” He whines, turning around and burying his face in my neck. A warm breath ghosts across my collarbone and I gasp lightly, biting my lip. We need to change the topic. Now.

“Soonyoung!! Truth or dare!” I call across the ragtag circle and Soonyoung pretends to think before laughing.

“Dare.”

“Lick Seokmin’s cheek.” I blurt, not even thinking. Jeonghan immediately withdraws from his hiding place and changes positions so he’s laying against my chest. Soonyoung rolls his eyes and then licks Seokmin’s cheek quickly.

“Taste the rainbow. Chan?” 

“Truth?” Chan responds nervously. Clever boy. Soonyoung has done some awful dares.

“Bo-RING!!” Soon sing-songs. “How close have you come to losing your virginity?” 

“I haven’t even kissed someone, Soon,” Chan mumbles, turning away from a gaping Soonyoung. “Wonwoo?”

“Dare!” 

“I got this idea from Jeonghan- eat a Snickers.” Chan looks very proud of himself and Jeonghan shoots him a wink. Wonwoo gasps dramatically and then unwraps one.

“Oh I’ll get you back for this,” He says, biting into the candy bar and making a face. “But not today. Seungcheol?”

“Dare,” I respond, immediately regretting it.

“Kiss Jihoon.” He says deviously, a smile the Grinch would be proud of forming on his face.

“What???” I cry out, and he shrugs, finishing off the bar.

“Do it. It’s gotta be at least five seconds.”

“Go ahead, Cheol.” Jeonghan slides off me, looking at the floor. “A dare is a dare.” I cross the floor, shooting death glares at Wonwoo. When I reach Jihoon, I grab his chin and pull him in quickly. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. When it’s over, I get back as quickly as possible and grab Jeonghan. That kiss lasts a lot longer, and I only pull back when I’ve run out of breath. Curling up by his side, I hiss out a breath. 

“Jihoon.” 

“Dare.” He mumbles, red as hell. I know that wasn’t his first kiss, but ever since he came out as aro/ace any affection makes him a little flushed. Jisoo is really the only one he’s fully comfortable. 

“Sing Candyman with Jisoo. With the dance moves.” A grin spreads across his face, and he pulls both of them to their feet. 

“Let’s do it!!”

 

The rest of the night goes reasonably smoothly and now almost everyone is asleep. Jeonghan and I have retreated to his room and he’s lying on my chest, shirt off. My hand is tangled in his hair.

“I’m sorry about the whole Jihoon thing. Wonu was just trying to get to you, you know that.”

“I know,” He sighs, shifting slightly. “It’s just upsetting, you know?”

“Mm,” I agree. Then I have an idea. “Why is it upsetting, Hannie?” He looks up at me, confused, and then catches on. Sitting up slightly, I prop myself up on one arm as he settles into my lap. 

“You know why,” He whispers, pressing his mouth to mine. We settle into our usual routine, and soon I’m being pressed into the bed. My hands are pinned at my sides and my legs are being held captive. He bites my lip, just softly enough that it doesn’t hurt, and then moves to my jaw. Changing between open and closed mouth kisses, he makes his way to the base of my throat and then sucks for a second. I almost let out an involuntary moan and he smiles against my skin. All of a sudden, he pulls away, but he’s back in under a second, sucking gently underneath my ear. This time I do moan, and he bites. “You’re mine.” He whispers into my ear, blowing warm air over the spot where there will undoubtedly be a hickey tomorrow. I nod, not quite able to form words, and tighten my grip on his waist. My lips move in a silent plea for him to continue, but he pulls away and I whine. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” I manage to choke out, and his lips are immediately back on my neck.

“Good.” He coos, playing with the hem of my shirt. Reaching up, I squeeze his wrist, and his fingers slip underneath my shirt. I twist a hand into his hair again and tilt my head back as far as it will go. As he finds his way to my collarbone, I realize it’s officially November now. Not a bad way to start a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave any suggestions or prompts below!


End file.
